<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February 18th - A Kiss by shenala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822501">February 18th - A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala'>shenala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky don't always speak with words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February 18th - A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the morning, it's a barely awake kiss to the hinge of a jaw or the crest of a shoulder. It's a gentle nuzzling into the other's hair, feeling the strands brush against sleep-dry lips as ankles move to hook around each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over breakfast, it's a quick press of lips to a forehead as a steaming cup of coffee is handed over, or a fleeting peck of thanks as empty plates are gathered up to wash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At night, it's a murmur of "come to bed" against the warmth of a neck, hands around shoulders, hands around waists, before they drop and tangle together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under the sheets, faces pressed against pillows, it's warm and passionate. Lips opening against each other just enough to breathe the same breath. Then it slows to lips trailing down necks, to quiet "I love yous" and wishes of sweet dreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Between these, the first kisses of the day and the last, there are countless others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There's the way Bucky's mouth quirks into a half-smile against Steve's when he's won an argument but would rather kiss his husband than gloat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are the kisses that come with the internal wondering of how they got so lucky, that are brushed against temples, resting there just for a second before moving away to smile softly as ocean blue meets steel grey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The quick, fleeting, no reason other than wanting to, kisses dropped against whichever part is closest. The "thanks, love", the "I'll be right back", the "you're here and I love you" kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are the kisses in the lead up to their falling to bed, as warm as the blood in their veins as their hands scramble desperately to feel as much skin as possible, pulling closer, pushing clothes away. Sometimes, these break into barely kisses at all, mouths huffing against each other as they move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are the kisses after. Lazy, indulgent. Chests heaving, limbs sticky with sweat, fingers tracing invisible lines across exposed skin. Kisses pressed just under the ear as a nose drags up the edge with a whisper of "I love you". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, there are kisses that say "you're here", or "I'm here", or "</span>
  <em>
    <span>we're </span>
  </em>
  <span>here". They come after nightmares, after tough missions, they come when they're struck by just how much they survived to reach this moment. Together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some kisses say nothing more than "I just wanted to touch you", but they all say something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shenala.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>